Eternal Love
by PinkBlackOrange
Summary: 500 years ago they met and had fallen in love but faith had been cruel... now they meet again will faith be kinder to them or will history repeat itself? SanzoOC


Not exactly into this anime at first but then… OMG!!! I fell right away for Genjo Sanzo. He is one hot Monk!!! So right away I made this fic. And if you're asking about my other fics I'll be updating them soon enough.

**Eternal Love **by cherhearts

_**Chapter 1: The Wheels of Fate **_

The fight between good and evil had finally occurred and after a gruesome battle between

"I'm hungry!" A golden eyed brown-haired boy complained.

"Shut up monkey! You're not the only one!" The crimsoned haired young man screamed back at him in annoyance.

"Who are you calling a monkey you ero-kappa!"

"What did you just said?!"

"Ero-kappa!" Goku screamed childishly.

"Why you! You're gonna get it this time!" The crimsoned haired young man was about to tackle the boy a paper fan landed on his head causing him to fall painfully on the floor of the jeep.

"The two of you…" A cold voice came like a warning. "If you don't stop arguing I won't have any second thoughts in throwing you out of this jeep."

"Now, now Sanzo don't be so sadistic." With a smile on his face Cho Hakkai drove the jeep they were all riding on in a clam manner. "You know how they are when their hungry."

"Yeah Sanzo, I'm hungry!" A grumble was heard from Son Goku's stomach like a ranging storm in the sea.

Hakkai let out chuckle in amusement to what he heard. "Don't worry Goku the next village should be just a mile from here." He said as he continued on driving.

"But I'll die of hunger by then!" He shouted. "Hak-" The paper fan landed on his head stopping him from any further words.

"Shut up. You're voice are hurting my ears." Sanzo said, very annoyed at his companions complains.

"Aww… you did have to do that!" Goku retorted.

"Just shut up already! My ears are going to bleed!" Said Sha Gojyo.

A vein throbbed on Genjo Sanzo's temple. Two gunshots were heard and after that silence was regain for the rest of the journey – until to the next village at the very least.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanzeon Bosatsu couldn't help but yawned at the happenings she just saw in her lotus pond. Not much excitement, just the usual argument between Goku, Gojyo and Sanzo. But then a small smile suddenly appeared on her sly lips. She sat up from her little thrown if it could be called that way and picked up a lotus from the pond. Her smile widened.

"You use to like lotuses a lot. Didn't you… Kaoru?" The goddess looked amusingly at the flower in her hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Goku, chew your food. Don't swallow it all up." Hakkai sweatdropped. Goku was literally swallowing his food down without taking any breathes. When he said he was hungry he meant he was really hungry. Plate after plate mounted on their table though they didn't look like they could fall by any sudden motion.

Hakkia sighed. They had arrived at the village after 2 hours of traveling by wheel. By the time they arrived Goku slumped directly down the ground barely moving. So the first place they had to go to was the near by restaurant.

"Hey monkey, don't eat up all the food!" Gojyo complained seeing that almost every food that they have ordered just went down Goku's stomach.

"But I'm not full yet." He retorted, sounding a little muffled as he said it through the food in his mouth.

"Don't argue. There's enough food for everyone." Hakkai assured them. Glad that he himself is already full and now drinking a cup of green tea which had fallen on the floor along with some other plates. Gojyo had slammed his hand on the wooden table complaining even more on how childish Goku is cause of not sharing his meat buns to him.

"But I'm still hungry, wait for own food!" Said Goku while keeping his precious meat buns away from Gojyo.

"That was supposed to be my food but you took it!" He screamed back at him.

"Did not!"

"You did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Guys were catching attention again." Hakkai mentioned to the other customers in the restaurant, staring at them weirdly, some whispering to each other. But nonetheless the two continued to argue like little children.

Though Sanzo looked like he was calm and composed in the whole situation deep inside he felt like he was going into a rampage. Of course he would let his deep side come out from time to time, luckily for Goku and Gojyo it was only in small doses. And so two gunshots were heard and immediately the two stopped from any further movements and so did anything else in the restaurant.

"My ears are aching. So shut up already before I shoot the both in the head." He said while still pointing his gun at them.

The two, after glaring, went back to their seats, not wanting to do a tap dance by the monk's bullets shooting at their feet. Sanzo withdrew his gun and lit a cigarette. So this is his life. Traveling back from the west, killing demons and having to tolerate the constant arguments between a demon and a half demon. It was down right aggravating. But does he have any other choice? It was that damned woman in the heavens fault. Her sending him into this fucked up journey to the West. Now it was over and he had to travel back to the temple but still he had to have these two idiots with him on the way back. He puffed out some smoke from his cigarette.

'_Can my life get any worse?' _He thought somewhat sarcastically, half knowing that this could be the worst that it could get.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaina! Come over here and help me sweep the temple grounds!" A thin skinny woman, probably in her 30s, called out, a broom in her hand. Her light brown hair tied in a tight ponytail. Seeing that the called for person did not respond her eyebrows twitch in annoyance. _'That girl is so hardheaded.'_

"Kaina!" She shouted, more loudly. She waited in the temple grounds. Staring at a corner of the temple itself hoping that the one being called would finally come out.

"Coming!" A melodic voice of a girl answered back. The middle aged woman tapped her foot impatiently. Finally a girl with silvery black hair almost like satin came out of the corner. Her hair reaching her waist was let down freely while some strands near her ear were braided. She wore a robe with the colors yellow and white making her look vibrant in the sunshine. But what made her so outstanding was a glimmer of her apple green eyes. If people didn't know any better they would mistaken her as a goddess from the heavens.

She run in a medium pace towards the middle aged woman. "Where were you? I've called you twice!" The girl named Kaina laughed nervously as she was being scolded.

"I'm sorry, Mai. I didn't mean to." She said, eyes closed and putting her hands together as if praying. In a way she was. "I was just tending to some… umm…" She thought hard of what excuse to give for being late.

Mai sighed. "Stop giving off excuses! I already know the reason you're always late!"

Kaina laugh nervously again, admitting defeat. "I'm really sorry." She winced when she felt a broom hit her head and landed on the ground.

"I don't know why you love to watch the sunrise so much! Come on let's get to work." Mai said not being less mad. Kaina sighed as once again she was scolded by her friend. Mai knew she loved to watch the sunrise. She would be late most often every morning because of this. It was a daily routine and she had been at it since she was five yet up until now Mai was still not use to it. She is already 20.

She picked up the broom that was earlier been hit on her head and proceeded in cleaning her part of the temple grounds. This was her life, waking up early in the morning to clean the temple grounds as well as the rest of the temple. The temple wasn't big or that much of importance. It was a place for the people of the village to pray to the gods.

Not that she was complaining or anything but she has always wondered what it was like to travel and see different places. At the age of five she had been bought from a slave dealer to the temple. Since then she never got the chance to come out, as if everybody here kept her lock up. The last time she was able to see a glimpse of the outside world was when she was 11 years old and she was greatly scolded for that. What were they keeping her away from? As if there was something out there that could kill her.

Her eye brows slanted. Was she going to live this way for the rest of her life? Is she going to die in this temple without being able to see a glimpse of the outside world?

Will she die without a purpose?

'_Oh please no!' _She pleaded and then sighed. "I hope that one day I will be able to live the life that I wished and do the things that I please." She said more to herself.

She looked up to the heavens. "And finally find my purpose in life."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmm… It seems like the two of you are getting restless with each of your own lives." Kanzeon Bosatsu sat back at her thrown while still holding the lotus in her right hand. "500 years ago you both said the same things when you haven't met." She once again looked at the flower. "Well then if that's the case…" She stood up. "Let the wheels of fate once again turn." And threw the lotus back into the pond sending small waves in all directions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so a feeling…

_**Lab-Dub**_

Sanzo and Kaina they are…

---------

Sanzo stood up…

---------

Kaina froze…

---------

"What…" He said.

---------

"Who…" She said.

---------

They both felt.

---------

His head turned. He looked outside. Is something… no… is someone calling him?

---------

She turned.

'_Somebody… but who… what…'_

She thought, confused. There's somebody… calling. She felt something tug her… her heart.

"GO BACK TO WORK!!!"

She almost cried in pain as the wooden broom hit her again on the head but this time it hit her in a double dose. "Aww!" Kaina gingerly rub her head to ease away the pain.

"We have a lot of work to do and all you're doing is standing around!" Mai screamed directly at her ear. "What's wrong with you?" She demanded.

Kaina looked at her mistily. "Huh? What?" She asked dumbly as if she hasn't heard a thing that Mai said.

"What's wrong with you today?" Mai repeated her question but with a little more concern in her voice.

"Huh? Oh… it's nothing! I just remembered something that's all." Kaina said her voice a bit weak.

"You don't look well. Maybe you should go to your room and rest." Mai said, now very concern for the young woman.

"No. I'm fine, trust me." She assured her with a smile.

"Alright… then go back to work. We still have to clean the hall after this." Mai went back to cleaning her area after saying those words. Kaina sighed after she left. Somebody was calling her or at the least saying her name but she didn't hear a voice. She just felt it. Something… no! Someone tugging her to go somewhere.

"What was that?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sanzo what's wrong?" Hakkai said. Seeing that the monk suddenly stood up and stopped moving.

Sanzo shifted slightly, realizing what he just did. He closed his eyes and seated himself back to his chair. "Nothing. I just thought I felt a demon near by." He said casually. Though it was a lie.

"What a demon?!" Goku nearly dropped the rest of the plates on the table as he abruptly stood up.

"Like I said I just_ thought_ I felt a demon near by." Sanzo repeated his statement, making it clear to Goku that there never really was a demon in the first place.

"Huh?" Goku said, not quite getting it.

"Just go back to eating." He said dryly.

Goku grunted but never the least went back to eating. Hakkai and Gojyo looked at each other also confused at how Sazo was acting but didn't asked any further, somewhat feeling that it might aggravate him and would lead to a few bullets shot at them.

Sanzo, though eyes were still closed, he had other things in his mind. A few seconds ago he felt as if somebody was out there, calling him but there wasn't a voice. But he felt it like a hard pang in his heart.

His heart… He felt as if something was pushing it to something. To someone…

He scoffed. _'Ch! This must be the effect of traveling with these idiots.'_ He thought then after erasing the feeling that he felt earlier but with no success. Something – no someone was out there…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The goddess smiled. "Can you feel each other now? Let us hope that this time fate won't be so cruel." Instantly her smile fades.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Well what yah think? It's my first Saiyuki fic and well I don't quite get the personality of each character yet, so they may be a bit OOC at some points. But I promise that I'll do better in the next chapters. About the "Someone is calling" Thing the same thing happen between Sanzo and Goku in the past. Sanzo claiming that Goku was calling him nonstop.


End file.
